How did this happen and what's going to happen now
by Profiler14
Summary: Spencer deals with unexpected consequences with unexpected results...Terrible summary. Story is decent..I think.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY ALL! I'm slowly updating these chapters and working on new ones its difficult cause I'm going through some things but I hope you enjoy the tiny additions if you don't I'll re-post the old one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm pretty sure everyone knows who created Criminal Minds and clearly it was not me. I'm not creative enough.**

Spencer Reid was completely out of his comfort zone. He knew physically how he got to where he was now, but in another way he had absolutely no idea how this happened and how it could happen to him of all people. He was a very critical thinker, can read 20,000 words per minute and had an IQ of 187 but still was dumbfounded as to how he let this happen and knew from of his actions this had ever even crossed his mind though it should have. But there he was sitting on an airplane by himself waiting till he landed so he could go home and sleep and hopefully put this behind him, though he knew he couldn't and he didn't know it yet, but, he wouldn't want to put a certain part of it behind him. Again he was out of his comfort zone; he usually travels on the jet with his team. He hadn't been on a plane by himself since his last vacation with he used to visit his mother in Las Vegas 16 months ago. He had absolutely no idea how he was going to explain this to his team who had how they would take this kind of news.

After many years of working together the team all knew Spencer inside and out and vice versa, especially his partner in crime Derek Morgan. And because they were profilers, they knew what he was thinking, and if/when they found out about this, things would be different and he would be asked many questions. Like:

How?

They should know how they're adults.

When?

For the last year.

Why?

Was it a moment of weakness? They didn't know.

And most importantly who?

Who. He would never divulge who. That would be this own little secret that if he could help it would be with him until he died. No one could know unless they figured it out, and let's face it they probably would, again, their profilers, their paid to basically read others minds, in some sense. He would never consciously tell them who because it would open up another can of worms. Plus, she wouldn't want anyone to know, he knew that quite well.

While he was in the air he couldn't help but think how this happened. Again he knew how, but still he was wondering how this came to this conclusion and what he was going to do next. But he knew he had to deal with this alone. He was alone, because this wasn't a part of their plan or anyone else's. He wasn't forced to do it at all, but he wouldn't be able to deal with the internal struggle and guilt if he bailed, like she did.

It was only a short flight from New York back to Virginia. **(I don't if it actually is; I've been to the States once). **Couples all around him on their way home from visiting relatives, college students going back to school after a long weekend at home with their parents, unaccompanied minors who were sent to their grandparents houses while their parents had better things to do, all the hustle and bustle of people getting things from their carry-ons and stewardesses going up and down the aisles with drinks, headphones and the ever popular airplanes packages of peanuts.

"Would you like anything to drink" A nice stewardess asked politely as she came up to him after giving a seven year-old a juice box.

"No, Thank you" he said being pulled out of his thoughts and returning her smile as she proceeded to ask the couple behind him.

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the head rest doing what he does best, letting his mind wander and think. He thought he had just closed his eyes when he overheard the pilot on the intercom that they were now landing in Virginia and they would be at the gate very soon.

Spencer quickly opened his suddenly remembering what happen, all the events that led up to the proceeding moment.

And then something caught his attention, it wasn't the nice stewardess, or the cute elderly couple sitting directly behind him, or even the captain on the intercom, but to a soft whimper next to him.

As the plane landed and he turned his gaze down towards the noise and still couldn't believe that this was his reality now. As people started getting off the plane he could see and hear all the commotion around him and waited till there were only a few people left to gather his things. After he got his carry-on and his other personal items, he looked down at the tiny face of his newborn daughter, who was loosely wrapped in a snow white blanket, who was gazing up at him with her grey eyes that have not yet turned their color yet. He sat there for a moment just looking in her eyes and his heart melted a bit knowing that he, who produces the Reid Effect, is in charge of a person who is completely dependent on him. He sighed and got lost looking into the eyes until her eyes slowly drifted close and into sleep. When the same stewardess was walking up and down the aisles collecting garbage and forgotten items of the know empty plane, he decided that it was time to leave and head towards his apartment. He slowly got up checked the overhead compartment making sure he did not forget anything and proceeded to grab her carrier and the rest of his things that were on the table in front of him and proceeded to leave the plane towards the gate and into the start of the newest chapter of his life.

**Okay I know the last sentence sucked. I just couldn't figure out how it would transfer from my head to the keyboard. **

**Review? Do you guys like the update or do you want me to re-post the old one? Smiley faces all round. **** DFTBA. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys I'm going through these chapters of this story and making them better and wait for it, wait for it…working on new chapters!**

Spencer Reid knew what was happening with his life but he couldn't believe it was happening. He was prepared to know that he was going to have a baby and how to prepare for it but emotionally he did not know what he was doing, he was still unprepared, hurt and dumbfounded that he had to do this all alone. He thought about calling his mother about all of this but decided against it when he tried to call her but he nurses said that she was having a particularly bad episode, so he decided to put into one of his letters, but he never heard anything back. As he carried the carrier containing the sleeping infant through the airport, he started to realize that this was his reality and that there was no turning back, only going forward. On his way to find a taxi he was still trying to comprehend what was going on and what his next move would be. He tried to think of this as a chess match, to always look three steps but he had to keep reminding himself that this wasn't a chess match; it was caring for a small and dependent child. First and most importantly he was worried on how the team was going to handle and react to this monumental announcement. He had told Hotch that he would need a couple weeks off for personal reasons but didn't release any more information than needed. Instantly, Hotch was worried about his youngest agent only because the last time he asked for personal time off his mother was really ill.

"Is your mother okay" he asked concerned.

"Oh no, she's fine I just need some time off" he replied.

"Okay I'll talk to Strauss and see what I can do"

"Thanks Hotch" Spencer replied relieved Hotch didn't press the issue. He was not ready to tell the team about what was going on in his life.

As he was leaving Hotchs office he heard his boss say "Reid if you need to talk". And without another word Spencer left his office. He was quickly pulled out of his memory when the taxi pulled up to his apartment building. He handed the driver the money grabbed his bag and the baby carrier and proceeded to climb the stairs to his 4th floor apartment.

Once inside, that's when the fear set in. He was nervous to say the least. Spencer had been taking care of himself since he was nine and also taking care of his mother till he was eighteen. He chased down serial killers, terrorists, arsonists and other killers, but taking care of a tiny six pound baby all by himself positively terrified him. Needless to say he would probably be more comfortable chasing killers than taking care of a baby, though it was his own. His baby. His little girl. When he got to his apartment he did his normal routine that he has been doing since he lived by himself, unlocked the door, reset the alarm, check the mail and check his phone messages. He set the baby carrier on the coffee table and proceeded to unpack her bag. Bottles in the fridge, diapers on the coffee table, but he paused when he came across a piece of paper. He pulled out her birth certificate, which was folded behind the diapers. He looked at it complete anguish written on his face as he read the document. Everything was there. Everything was correct to his dismay

Name: Shelby Reid. No middle name.

Date of birth: April 2nd 2010

Weight: 6 lbs. 0 oz.

Father: Spencer Reid

Mother: Blank.

He still could believe it. Blank. The space was where her mother's name was supposed to be. It was blank because she didn't want her. This was one of two copies of the birth certificate. And this is the one she wanted her daughter to have. The other one would forever be in Spencer's possession and he would never let anyone see it if he had any say in it.

Spencer still couldn't understand why a mother didn't want her child. Okay she was married, and got pregnant during a trial separation, but she didn't want Spencer nor did she want Shelby. He was brought out of his thoughts by a sudden knock on his door. He was startled and he hoped that the sudden noise didn't wake his daughter who fell asleep during the taxi ride home. He re-folded her birth certificate and put it back in the diaper bag whee he knew it would be safe until he was able to secure it inside his safe with all of his other important items. He was quite nervous to see who is it was knocking on his door since it was late on a Sunday night. He peered through the peephole hoping to see one of his neighbors who was seeing if he was home, but he was pleasantly surprised to see none other than his boss, Aaron Hotchner, though he was nervous to see how Hotch would react to him having a child.

Spencer went over to unlock the door and was a little terrified when he heard Shelby start to whimper, not really prepared to deal with a wailing newborn. He relaxed a little bit when she started to calm down and opened the door for his boss.

Aaron Hotchner wasn't an idiot; he was one of the best profilers in the world, and wasn't really surprised when is agent had come to him to talk about his situation, though he didn't really give away any specifics. Hotch somewhat understood what was going on as soon as Spencer had talked to him and he knew from his experience with Jack that Spencer wouldn't be able to do it by himself. Spencer had told him everything one evening after a particularly difficult case and needed someone to confide in, and he knew Hotch would never betray that trust. Hotch knew all about what was going on with Spencer but did not want to know the mothers name and was very respectful of his decision, all Spence told him it was a one night stand.

Spencer welcomed Hotch in and offered him something to drink. He gracefully declined and went over to sit on the couch in front of Shelby who was still in her carrier which was still atop the coffee table.

"She's adorable, how old she is?" he asked looking at the tiny form in front of him.

"Yeah, she's three days old, she was cleared of medical care and after all the paperwork was signed they let us leave." He said with a sigh.

"I just came from the office and wanted to see if you were back yet and how you were making out" he said fatherly even though Reid is only 12 years younger than him.

"Thanks Hotch, I should feed her and put her to bed".

"Okay, call if you need anything and I've cleared it with Strauss so you don't have to be back at work until next month. For now she has you listed as working from home". He said pilling a stack of case files from his briefcase and setting them next to the baby carrier. "You don't have to rush to get these done, just work on them when you can"

"Thank you Hotch" he replied as he stifled a yawn as Shelby did the same.

As soon as Hotch had left Spencer had fed, changed and clothed Shelby for the night, which he honestly thought he was going to break her though he was being very careful with her and handling her like a china plate. He had finally got her to sleep in the little cradle that was in the corner of his room and went to bed himself thinking how he was going to manage this and hoping they would make it out alive.

**DFBTA xox-H**


	3. Chapter 3

Shelby was now 1 month old. Spencer was actually surprised that they both made it out of that month alive and they were both happy though Spencer was exhausted. He had learned many valuable things over the past month like, always keep babies diapered, pay attention to the baby at all times, and always have your baby in sight unless they're sleeping or strapped in something.

Spencer thought he would never have kids and if he did, he thought, well, he never thought he would even have kids. They had their bad days, and their good days, and Spencer kind of thought that he was starting to get handle on things but they would go always worse than planned.

He had gotten into a routine with Shelby. They wake up, they eat, Spencer reads her the newspaper, they play, they eat again, Shelby sleeps while he works on case files Hotch sends him, she wakes up, she eats, they play again, they read again, they eat, yet again, bath time, snack time or bottle time, then bed. And during the night wasn't that difficult for him as he is used to sometimes being up for hours on end due to work. They got into a routine very quickly and every so often Hotch would call or come by to see how his youngest agent was doing and that they were both still alive and well.

Of course the rest of the team got worried when Hotch told them that Strauss granted Spencer a month's leave of absence as long as he did get some case files done when he wasn't busy. They were also worried because Hotch had told them that Spencer was in Las Vegas visiting his mother for the month because he felt bad he didn't spend any time with her. Of course they had called wondering where Spencer was, not really believing Hotch, well everyone did, but Penelope Garcia believed she had a sixth sense about these things. Sure she wasn't a profiler, but she knew when people were lying, even Hotch.

Spencer had received numerous calls from Garcia, listening to the numerous messages she sent him and replying to them every so often from an untraceable number. Sure Garcia was good, but Spencer always tied to keep one step ahead of her. For the most-part he tried to keep his cell phone off so she couldn't track his location to keep suspicions around him low. He didn't know how to tell the team or when to tell the team about Shelby. He was really nervous about what would happen and what they would think about the situation. He knew that Garcia would be thrilled to have another child to spoil since she seldom sees Henry anymore. He knew that the team would be very accepting of her but he knows that there would be so many questions surrounding her; especially who her mother is. He made himself a promise that no one would know who her biological mother is. He knew that eventually when Shelby became older she would want to know who her mother is, but he secretly hope she never would because he didn't want to reveal the fact her mother didn't want her. But, he knew that he would be faced with all of these things eventually, hopefully for him many years down the line, but knowing that he had only a couple days left of leave before Strauss wanted him back at the office and out in the field, he was going to have to tell the team, or have them find out on their own, sooner rather than later.

Work, he thought. He had been dreading the fact that he had to go back to work, well not dreading the fact because he loved his job and he was good at it, he also loved the people, but was nervous with the fact that he would have to leave his daughter with a stranger, sometimes for days on end, and he didn't know how he would react to that, because though he was not expecting that the outcome to his indiscretion to result in a baby, he loved her more than anything he thought was possible.

And well, he wasn't leaving her with anybody; he was going to leave her with Jessica, just for a few weeks until he finds his own sitter he trusts enough. Jessica had offered to watch her for a few weeks until he found his own sitter, which she was fine with because when the team had a case and had to leave town, she was gracious enough to watch Jack for Hotch, which Spencer was very thankful for.

He only had two days left until he was scheduled back into work. Which he was very excited for. He was nervously preparing a bag full of everything Shelby would need to spend the day at Jessica's, and if need be the night or two. When he first found out that he would be bringing a baby into his apartment he had no idea how much stuff and infant would need and he knew that their need for stuff would just increase as she got older. He was busy packing all her stuff and finalizing an appointment for a prospective nanny when he heard Shelby cry from her room.

Her room was slowly becoming more her room then Spencer's home library. He has been slowly moving out books into his room and the living room, or anywhere that there was available space. Spencer has slowly gotten used to talking to her, it may seem like a little out of character for him, but he realized that any baby can make a full grown man or even a genius turn into ball of goo. She was a very attentive little baby for the most part and he had discovered that she was most content when she was in his arms or perched on his lap, and very disgruntled when she was by herself except when she was asleep.

He was in the middle of feeding Shelby her dinner when he heard a knock at the door. He wasn't that confused of who it could be because in the last month only two people have ever visited him: Hotch and Jessica. It was either Jessica getting acquainted with Shelby, or Hotch with visiting seeing how they were doing or dropping off some more case files. As he made his way to the door we was wondering why it would be either of them because Jessica came over yesterday with Hotch and Jack and he didn't need any more files because he was back in the office in two days. He had put Shelby in her little seat and proceeded to answer the door wondering who it could be.


	4. Chapter 4

**ENJOY.**

As Spencer opened the door, his jaw dropped when seen none other than his partner in crime in the other side of the doorway.

So many things went through Spencer's mind, the one on the top of his mind was what is he doing here.

"Hey kid" Derek said with his signature smile.

"U-um hey" he stuttered.

"Where have you been for the last month, we missed ya kid" he said leaning on the doorpost to Spencer's apartment.

Spencer had such a nervous look on his face that was nervous, mixed with fear and suspense, the face look he had on his face when he was faced with danger. But what is the danger? She's just a baby. What was so fearsome about that? Why was he actually scared was it because he was ashamed of his baby? No. He loved her with love that could only be matched with the loved he had for his mother. He, again, was just not ready for his friends to divulge in his life.

"Reid, are you okay?" he said once he saw Spencer's face turn pale.

"Umm" he said nervous as Shelby started to whimper.

"Spencer what's going on man, I know you weren't in Las Vegas with your mother. If you need to talk kay kid." He said punching his shoulder playfully.

Spencer smiled and was about to give up his little secret just as Shelby let out a full blown wail something, even after a month, Spencer was not used to.

"Is that a baby" Derek asked confused.

Spencer was about to answer when her crying just became louder and louder.

Derek followed Spencer through his very confused on what he's heard. He followed Spencer into his living room, very confused at what he saw before him: Spencer standing in the adjoining kitchen holding a baby.

He could tell by the way Spencer held her that it wasn't just a kid he was watching for a neighbor.

"Reid would you care to explain anything?" he asked with a curious look on his face clearly shocked at what he saw before him. He had a feeling that Spencer was lying about visiting his mother in Las Vegas, but he knew that if he was lying he must have had a good reason. And he did.

"Garcia will freak when she finds out about this, you know that right? Without Henry she seems to not have an outlet for her spending habits".

Spencer was speechless. He didn't know why Derek was being this understanding of his situation.

"Kid, I know what it's like to have a secret that you can't tell anyone about and/or ashamed about". He said thinking about his experience with Carl Buford and how it affected him so, hoping that, though this was not a criminal offence, it was something he didn't want anybody to know about.

"Is it a boy?" he asked only seeing a little thing wrapped in a light blue blanket.

"Um…" was all Spencer was able to get out still shocked at this revelation and how calm and accepting he is about this.

Derek had so many questions to ask Spencer especially who the mother was.

"What's her name?" he finally settled on after seeing the yellow bow taped to her head.

"Sh-Shelby" he stammered.

"She's cute" he replied staring at her cute little face and stared into her piercing blue eyes.

"I thought that-"

"I understand kid, some things should be left unsaid but we were all worried. It's tough to ask for help or to tell people things but we're all here for you"

"Thanks" was all he could manage to say.

"Who else knows about her?"

"Just Hotch and probably Dave, he just seems to know things somehow".

All Derek could do was laugh at this because it was true.

Derek stayed awhile catching up with the team's resident genius trying not to profile him too much, wanting Spencer to tell him the answers he wanted on his own.

"So" Derek began as he and Spencer drank coffee and talked about various things and Spencer started to ramble with some fact that only 1% of the world knew.

"Who's her mother?" Derek inquired as it was the question at the forefront of his mind.

"It was a one night stand" Spencer said sticking to his original story hoping Derek wouldn't profile him or fish for more information.

In return Derek just gave him a quizzical look confused because the Spencer he knew didn't have one night stands or any relations for that matter.

"It was after the Hudson case" Spencer explained. Instantly Derek knew what he was talking about and knew how he felt. They were called to Florida where 5 children from different cities and areas were kidnapped and found out that the M.O. for the unsub matched similar crimes for 9 other children/teenagers across the country. Some were children from families but most were runaways and young prostitutes. They got them together in a rural area and raised them as a family in a big house and as soon as they knew the Behavioral Analysis Unit was on their trail they had torched the house. It had affected them all, and were all assigned mandatory counseling provided by Strauss.

Derek had let it go for now but he knew that there was more to the story than Spencer was leading on, but that was okay for now because eventually Spencer would tell them the truth, or it would come out like most truths often do.

**DFTBA **

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY **


	5. Chapter 5

Derek and Spencer spent the remainder of the early evening talking about work and somewhat their personal lives. Derek was a little worried about Spencer because he looked extremely nervous by his presence though he had relaxed some since he had come by to visit. He was visiting Spencer and was marveled by Shelby by how cute she was and how much she reminded him of Spencer, but there was something about the little baby that Derek couldn't really place. He was trying hard during his visit to respect his privacy and to not to use his profiling skills to delve more into Spencer's story than was meant to hear.

It was starting to get dark and he realized he was their longer than expected and had to get home and so Spencer could get Shelby ready for bed.

"Night kid" Derek said patting Spencer on the shoulder.

"Night Morgan" he said and closed the door behind him.

Derek Morgan drove home silently and slowly wanting everything to sink in that he had just heard. Why hadn't he known what has been going on in Spencer's life? And why didn't Spencer willingly tell him? He understands that he is a private guy but Spencer knows that Derek and the others are just looking out for him. They were co-workers and partners and have been for almost ten years. They didn't delve into personal information at all unless they would happen to profile it or the other would willingly divulge the information. But he knew there was more to what was going on than he was telling him. He just wanted to go home to think over what happened. He was completely dumbfounded that Spencer Reid was a father. He knew he would make a great father but he didn't know how he was going to do it alone. He pulled into his drive way to see a perky blonde sitting on his front step waiting for his arrival.

"Hey baby girl" he said as he got out of his car and locked the door behind him.

"Hi Agent Morgan" she said as she went to greet him with a kiss.

"Hey yourself" he replied after he returned the kiss.

"Where were you?" she asked "I thought we were going to meet here after work? I brought Chinese" she added holding up a bag of take-out.

"Yeah sorry baby girl" he said wrapping his arms around her "I had to take care of something".

"Okay" she replied and followed him into his house.

Penelope Garcia was used to taking a hint of not pressing an issue; she knew that Derek Morgan was the strong silent type before they started dating and knew that he needed his space with certain issues and she didn't mind the fact. They had been dating on the down-low for five months to forgo the issue of going through Human Resources and possibly being separated from their close-knit team. They didn't necessarily keep secrets from each other, but they didn't tell each other things they didn't need to know. Derek knew that even though Garcia didn't need to know immediately he knew he couldn't keep this secret from her for that long.

"So baby girl" he asked taking her hand and leading her inside to his living room "what did you want to do tonight?" he asked leaning in to re-capture her lips.

"I don't know what I want to do tonight" she said returning the kiss until she felt something on her leg.

"What is on my leg" she whispered up to her boyfriend, secretly concerned since they have not yet entered that part of their relationship yet. And in return she got that goofy grin that was always plastered on his face whenever he was amused.

"It's my dog" he replied, his grin still plastered on his face trying not to laugh.

"Huh" she replied confused until she saw Clooney sitting at her feet with his favorite toy in his mouth.

"He's been by himself all day, he wants to play" he replied picking up the toy and throwing for Clooney to fetch.

"Of course he does" she said playing with Clooney until he got bored which was within ten minutes.

"So why where you so late?" she asked again as they started to divide the Chinese food she brought over from their favorite restaurant.

"Why? Does Miss Knower of Everything want to know where I was" he said with a wink.

"I'm not sure; do you want me to know where you were?" she asked hopeful that he took her suggestion to visit Spencer but dare not to bring it up. Derek didn't want to admit it but Penelope knew that he missed Spencer and hoped he was okay.

"I forgot to submit my report to Hotch" he lied knowing that she would want to go into deeper detail than he would tell her about his visit with Spencer.

"Okay handsome" she said knowing not to push Derek for information knowing if he wasn't telling the truth he would have a really good reason.

"So hot-stuff what were you up to today at work, sorry I couldn't visit"

"No problemo senior" she said taking a bite of her Spring Roll "I was making a sign for Reid; Hotch said that he's going to be back in a couple days so I want to make him something for his welcome". She said getting excited. Derek knew that Penelope missed Spencer dearly and knew she wanted him back safe between the walls of the Behavior Analysis Unit, but Derek knew he couldn't spring this on her, not yet anyway.

After they finished their dinner they put a movie in the DVD player and layed there until they fell asleep in each other's arms which were one of their favorite things to do together. It was almost three in the morning when Derek's phone starting to ring in the dead of night.


End file.
